4 IN 1, Trouble!
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: TeukHeeHaeKyu Brothership! Kisah sehari-hari dari 4 bersaudara dengan segala keabnormalan mereka. Leeteuk si pelit berhati malaikat, Heechul si cantik bermulut sampah, Donghae si cengeng yang lembut, dan Kyuhyun yang lihai meniru apa yang Hyung-hyungnya lakukan. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya akan menimbulkan MASALAH!


**4 IN 1, Trouble!**

**By Cui'Pz Cherry**

**Beta by Qnnie**

**Super Junior © They're Belong to GOD and Themselves**

**TeukHeeHaeKyu!Brothership!Slice of life**

**Warning: OOC! Bahasa nyeleneh a.k.a bahasa gaul untuk percakapan.**

Di mata semua orang, Kyuhyun tak lebih dari seorang bocah dengan kepolosan yang sempurna. Bocah kecil ber_title_ jenius, meski sebenarnya ia lebih gemar menggiring bola dari pada bergelut dengan buku PR. Mungkin, orang berpikir Kyuhyun terlahir tanpa cela. Dari bayi, ia memang sudah asli memiliki paras yang lebih dari sekadar tampan. Masalah isi otak, tak ada yang meragukan jika Kyuhyun itu briliant. Satu-satunya yang kurang adalah ketika ia terlahir di tengah keluarga Cho. Dengan tiga orang kakak laki-laki dengan berkepribadian yang 'nyeleneh'.

Pandang saja Jung Soo yang lebih akrab dipanggil Leeteuk itu. Si pemuda maha kikir yang sangat menyayangi uangnya melebihi anak sendiri, bahkan butuh waktu hampir 30 menit hanya untuk berpikir akan memberikan recehan untuk pengamen yang melantunkan lagu 'gelandangan' di depan rumah. Lagi pula, idiot sekali pengamen yang sudah aktif di pagi buta begini, barangkali takut rejekinya dipatok ayam. Satu yang membuat Leeteuk salut, pengamen itu punya jiwa pekerja keras. Hal itulah yang mencuatkan iba di benak Leeteuk.

Ketika pemuda tanggung itu menemukan kemantapan hatinya dan merelakan sebutir koin untuk dibagi pada pengamen, yang ia dapati adalah pengamen tersebut tak lagi berdiri di teras rumah. Sudah pergi bersama raib-nya sandal jepit warna pink lembut milik adik keduanya. Seteguk ludah pahit _refleks_ melewati tenggorokannya yang mendadak mengering. Sepasang matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kampret!" Leeteuk mengumpat dengan bersungut. "Tuh pengamen ngegondol sendal adek gue, bisa-bisa tuh anak nangis sambil nuntut gantinya ke gue lagi. _DAMN_!"

Demi kuda pincang lagi goyang itik, Leeteuk tak akan memaafkan si pengamen jika sampai adiknya benar-benar mewek dan minta sandal baru darinya.

Cho Kyuhyun mengamati kakak sulungnya lebih dari setengah jam lalu. Sejak pemuda semester 7 di jurusan ekonomi itu masih mengundi keputusan akan membagi recehnya atau tidak. Kyuhyun kecil hanya mangut-manggut saat tadi, Leeteuk mencabut satu demi satu kelopak bunga mawar sambil menggumam, "Gue kasih... nggak gue kasih... gue kasih... nggak gue kasih... gue kasih... nggak gue kasih... gue kasih..."

Sungguh, di mata Kyuhyun, Leeteuk adalah sosok teladan.

Jadi, kalau Kyuhyun ada di sekolah dan ada teman yang minta dibagi sebiji permen lolipop-nya, Kyuhyun harus bersikeras mempertahankan apa yang jadi miliknya tak peduli aral melintang, yang jelas jumlah lolipop-nya tak boleh berkurang, sebiji pun!

"Dari pada gue yang mesti tanggung jawab, mending gue cabut." Leeteuk bergegas meraih tas selempangnya, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya yang tampan itu akan berangkat ke kampus. Eh? Di hari minggu begini?

"Lho? Kyunnie sudah bangun, tho?" Leeteuk berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan si kecil Kyuhyun, adiknya. Leeteuk elus sebentar rambut halus bocah gembul itu dengan gemas.

Eh? Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala. Jadi, dari tadi itu kakak sulungnya sama sekali tidak sadar kehadirannya?

"Iya, hyung..." jawab si kecil dengan suara lirih. Masih mengantuk sebenarnya, biasanya kalau minggu begini ia bangun jam 8 atau lebih.

"Ini baru jam setengah enam, lho..." Leeteuk mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun. Penasaran. Apa film Power Ranger kesayangan Kyuhyun pindah jam tayang? "Tumben banget udah bangun?" Terlontar lagi tanya ketika jari-jemarinya asyik mencubit gemas pipi bulat sewarna kapas itu.

"Habis pipis, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun polos._Refleks,_ pemuda yang lebih dewasa itu meraba celana bungsunya. Kering. Fyuh.

"Pipisnya di kamar mandi, kok." Jawab bocah kecil menggemaskan itu polos. Namun, mata bulatnya memicing kearah Hyungnya. Alih-alih mencoba meyakinkan Leeteuk dengan tatapan mautnya, malah terlihat sangat lucu dimata Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Hyung kira Kyunnie ngompol lagi." Leeteuk nyengir. Kembali dia cubit pipi sewarna kapas itu.

"Kyu nggak pernah ngompol," sangkal si kecil. Suaranya terdengar sangat lantang. Berteriak untuk meyakinkan ketiga Hyungnya memang menjadi hobi bocah itu sejak dia keluar dari perut sang Umma.

"Lho? Yang kemarin bikin kasur Hae hyung kebanjiran itu siapa ya?" gumam Leeteuk, berlagak berpikir. Matanya menyipit melihat Kyuhyun. Pura-pura curiga.

"Kyu nggak pernah ngompol!" Masih berteriak, tapi kali ini kedua kaki mungilnya juga ikut melancarkan aksinya. Menghentak dengan keras.

"Iya." Leeteuk tersenyum ramah, mengalah dari pada berdebat dengan bocah. "Kalo pipis sambil tidur, sering," tambah Leeteuk sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Yosh, Hyung mau berangkat dulu ya. Nanti, kalo Umma dan Appa tanya, bilang aja Hyung ke kampus."  
Kyuhyun angkat bahu dan bergegas naik ke lantai dua.

Kyuhyun baru akan kembali ke kamar ketika suara pintu terkuak dari kamar sebelah terdengar. Ah, Hyung cantiknya sudah bangun rupanya. Masih lengkap piama lengan panjang dengan warna pink lembut. Sepasang telapak kakinya juga masih beralas sandal rumah dengan motif boneka Hello Kitty yang juga warna pink cerah. Penutup telinga yang tak jauh dari warna pink juga ia kenakan, Kyu ingin yang seperti itu, penutup telinga bentuk kelinci bertelinga panjang yang masing-masing mencuat ke atas.  
Tapi, boro-boro... cuma dipinjam sebentar saja Hyungnya itu sudah jejeritan, tak rela.

"Hoaem..." Heechul menguap panjang sambil menggeliat sepanjang langkahnya yang terhuyung. Kyuhyun cemas, kalau-kalau kakak keduanya itu bakal nabrak tembok atau,

**JDUAK!**

"Awh..."

Nah, kan... Apa Kyu bilang?

"Holly Shit!" Heechul memukul tembok sekuat tenaga. Beraninya si putih datar itu membuat keningnya berdenyut, Heechul benar-benar emosi. Saking emosinya, ia sampai tak sadar sudah teriak-teriak mengumpat piiip...piiip...dan piiip...(sensor)

Kyuhyun mengamati itu. Menyerap semua bahasa asing dan mengguratkannya dalam memori, terpahat hingga sanubari. Kata-kata piip piip dan piip itu cukup keren, teman-teman di TK sepertinya belum pernah mengatakan itu.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik ujung piama yang dikenakan Heechul. Heechul menoleh. "Hm?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos menggemaskannya itu intens. Menunggu si kecil membuka suaranya lagi.

"Piip, piip dan piip itu artinya apa?" Dengan lancer dan bebas hambatan, Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan mengulang apa yang tadi dikatakan Heechul.

Heechul diam. Matanya melotot tak suka. "Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata kotor itu?!"

Kyuhyun kecil bengong, sambil bertanya pada diri sendiri, 'siapa ya?'

Heechul menghela nafas. Menunggu sampai Kyuhyun bicara bisa membuang waktunya untuk 'bersenang-senang' "Sudah ya, lain kali Hyung ajarin kata jorok yang lain. Sekarang Hyung mau mandi dulu, demi kecantikan dan awet muda, mandi pagi itu penting sekali. Hyung nggak mau ambil resiko kalo sampe kulit wajah Hyung yang mulus dan cemerlang seperti_diamond_ ini sampai merasakan apa yang disebut kusam. Karena kulit kusam itu dapat mengundang kerut yang otomatis akan melebar ke mana-mana kalau dibiarkan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Seringai yang sama seperti ditunjukan Heechul sebelumnya. O, Hyungnya itu memang sangat manis. Apalagi kalau lagi banyak bacot. Hehe... Mirip mpok-mpok kehilangan konde.

Sesaat setelah mandi, Kyuhyun dapat pastikan ia akan memakai_lotion_ di seluruh tubuh sambil mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari tanpa busana. Oops, jangan berpikiran nista dulu. Maksud Kyuhyun, tanpa busana lengkap, Heechul masih terlilit handuk sebatas dada, kok. Ya sudahlah, jangan pedulikan si cantik yang super tidak jelas itu.

Kyuhyun kecil juga masih mengantuk. Berkali-kali bocah berkulit kapas itu menguap kudanil, dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menguak pintu kamarnya. Ranjang _king size_ dengan aroma khas kanak-kanak (agak pesing) telah menyambutnya, menanti diajak bergulat dengan mimpi. Tapi, bukannya segera melompat ke ranjang, Kyuhyun malah lebih memilih mundur beberapa jengkal dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Kalau ada yang tanya, kenapa?  
Kyuhyun pasti hanya menjawab, "Mau bobo bareng Hae Hyung."  
Maksud Kyuhyun itu baik, lho. Si magnae yang perhatian ini cuma pengen nemenin abang Hae-nya. Semalam Kyuhyun dengar Hae teriak-teriak sambil nangis, sepertinya mimpi buruk atau didatengin Sundel bolong. Tapi, berhubung semalam Kyuhyun lagi mimpi jadi terkenal dan nyanyi di panggung yang besar, Kyuhyun jadi ogah bangun cuma buat pindah ke kamar Hae Hyung.

Jadi, lebih baik sekarang saja pindahnya.

Kyuhyun baru membuka kamar Donghae ketika sepasang matanya menemukan Papa Shindong sudah tidur telentang sendiri di atas kasur. Lho? Hae Hyung mana?

Suara isak tangis yang mengiris kalbu terdengar samar dari arah kolong tempat tidur. Kyuhyun melangkah ragu, diintipnya sumber suara di bawah kasur. Dan saat itu tubuh mungil Kyuhyun tersentak. Hyungnya yang paling lembut itu meringkuk dengan mata sembab dan sepasang pipi yang merah.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun berempati. Tubuhnya yang kecil dengan mudahnya masuk di kolong tempat tidur. "Kenapa?" tanya si kecil dengan gurat penasaran. Polos dan sangat menggemaskan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Mengusap air matanya yang masih membuat wajahnya lembab. Kehadiran Kyuhyun, membuatnya lebih baik. Bocah SMP itu reflek memeluk bungsunya. Si kecil dengan gaya bijak ala kak Seto, menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae dengan lembut. Semoga itu membuatnya membaik, pikir Kyuhyun. Perlahan matanya memicing, berpikir sejenak, apa yang membuat Hyungnya ini sampai menangis sejadinya? Pasti diputusin pacar. Atau barangkali ditolak cewek? Ada kembungkinan juga lagi berantem sama Eunhyuk? Atau benar ketemu hantu?

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Papa Shindong..." gumam Hae sesenggukan. Airmata dan cairan lain yang berasal dari hidung, bercampur jadi satu.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Matanya yang bulat itu terlihat berbinar di kolong tempat tidur yang gelap. Tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun bukan kucing.

"Papa ngorok. Aku takut." Srooott~ Donghae sedot cairan-yang-Kyuhyun-yakin-sebagai-ingus-itu, sampai masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

G-U-B-R-A-K

Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya yang mengusap punggung Donghae, melepas pelukannya dan keluar dari kolong ranjang dengan muka _sweatdrop_. Kyuhyung ogah kembali meski Donghae berkali menjerit, "Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sudah-sudah, Kyuhyun nggak peduli. Kyuhyun mau tidur. Titik.

Iya tidur. Kyuhyun yakin ingin kembali tidur. Ya, yakin. Tapi..

"KYU~ AKU PUNYA DVD POWER RANGER KELUARAN TERBARU LHO! INI BELUM TAYANG DI TV!" Teriakan Donghae yang membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat Kyuhyun urung bergelut dengan selimut dan seprai bau pesingnya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan bergabung dengan Donghae yang menunggunya disana. Hyungnya itu tadi menangis, tapi sekarang..dia terlihat lebih hyperaktif dari cacing kepanasan sekalipun!

Dan fanfict ini berakhir dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang terus berada di depan layar TV. Mereka melupakan salah satu ritual paling penting yang sangat diutamakan oleh Heechul. Yaitu, MANDI!

**END**

**Fyuh~ *lapkeringet* nah, begimana tanggepan reader sekalian tt ff gaje satu ini?**

**Ditunggu reviewnya~ *ngacirbarengKYUPIL***


End file.
